


Things That Should Work Out

by graywrites



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Break Up, F/F, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7772281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graywrites/pseuds/graywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't allow the girl from before to ruin this." Maya is trying, but not hard enough. Sequel to "Believing What You Want Until You Can't Anymore."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things That Should Work Out

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt sent in! 59, I think. Took a while, but I certainly hope you enjoy.

Three hours before Riley forgets to breathe, Maya had shown up at her door with a throat burning from rambling apologies and declarations of love, and by the time she starts crying, Riley is a goner.

Well, not true entirely. Riley was firm and tough, along with just about throwing something when she saw Maya’s cheating face. But after hours of winding conversations and Maya telling Riley that she needs her, and that they can be like they used to be, and that it didn’t mean anything, Riley agreed to _one_ date, because even though it still hurts, not seeing Maya hurts more, and after three dreary months that all felt like March, Riley needs to look into finding a better state of mind.

With a deep breath from each end, the two of them left, gentle rain and awkward, bending conversation between them, the farthest apart they’ve ever been, even though they were standing side by side.

But Maya sure is trying. And she sure seems sincere. That doesn’t erase the nights Riley stayed awake staring at the ceiling and waiting, but she’d like it too.

But that was three hours ago, and now Riley can’t breathe. 

Maya Hart is on her knees. Riley does not say a word.

“Riley…” 

Riley swallows hard and bites her lip. She feels hollow.

“Riley, I want to marry you. I love you, Riley, and see, I know I fucked up, I _know_ that, but it was a mistake, Riles, and I love you. And I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I really do,” Maya looks like she’s crying, but again, it’s raining a little bit, drizzling, so Riley really can’t tell either way.

Riley clears her throat and looks to the ground. She shakes her head, opens her mouth, but doesn’t say a word. What can she say? Maya just… proposed. Riley’s breath hitches, and she almost, _almost_ says something when Maya blinks up at her with those eyes, until Riley remembers the nights she spent crying until her throat felt bloody and her eyes would ache, and so she doesn’t say a word. 

After seconds or hours or minutes, (Riley isn’t sure) Maya speaks up. “I love you,” And she’s sort of repeating herself.

“What if that’s not enough?” Riley hears herself say, quick and strangled with closed eyes and a wavering voice. 

“Of course it’s enough,” Maya tries, but it comes out a whisper. Her face has dropped and she really is crying a little, now.

“You cheated on me,” Riley is avoiding Maya’s gaze. 

“I came back. Every night. If you didn’t mean the world to me, I wouldn’t have kept coming back at the end of the night, but I did. I came back to you,” Maya’s voice cracks.

“Why wasn’t I enough for you?”

Maya pauses with hurt in her eyes. “I… Riley, this isn’t about her. This isn’t about that. This is about us, and how much I love you. Riley, please,” Maya says, but you don’t think she knows what she’s pleading for anymore.

“How can you say it’s not about that?! Of course it’s about that! How am I supposed to trust you now? How are we going to get married if you couldn’t even commit to dating me?! I wasn’t enough for you, and you cheated on me!”

“Riley, don’t do this. Don’t allow the girl from before to ruin this. You know I fucking love you, don’t act like I don’t. I love you. It didn’t mean anything to me, Riley, you know it didn’t, you’re who I love, it’s _you_ , Riley, you’re the one I want,” She’s still on her knees, and her jeans are getting ruined, but she’s looking at you and she doesn’t seem to care. 

“There shouldn’t have ever been a competition. I always knew you were who I wanted, and I didn’t need to go and sleep with someone else to realize that. I was happy with you, and _only_ you, and I’m sorry you weren’t with me.” Riley is holding herself together just enough to turn around. 

She walks away with her nails digging into her palms and her hair in her eyes, leaving Maya kneeling on the pavement. 

How did they ever manage to get here?

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a prompt at gayrilaya.tumblr.com/ask and maybe leave a comment!


End file.
